Goodbye Percabeth
by Christian Chick
Summary: A story that is, gasp, not about percabeth. Oh the horror! A crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. Ideas for more stories on my Profile.
1. Prologue

The air around them steamed, a bubble of warmth in the chilliness of winter. Their lips met again and again, breaking only to breathe, feeling to her like feathers and tasting like salt spray off the ocean.

After a half an hour of pure bliss, their lips separated and they sat down on the rocks. He was astounded by how beautiful she looked, even with her clothes slightly wrinkled here and there. She spoke, breaking the silence.

"That was amazing, but what about," He interrupted her.

"Shhh, don't say her name, it will spoil the moment." They both knew that he had a girlfriend, and that come summer their love would need to be made secret until the moment that he ended it. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pushed him away.

"No more kisses until you answer my question. When are you going to finish it?" She was tired of being a secret.

"This summer. I promise." He was ready to fully except her in public.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya. Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is really short so I'll probably edit later and make it longer. Please, if you have any suggestions please write them in a review or a pm. Thanks! Enjoy.**

It started poring just as she crossed the magical border. _Thank Zeus for magical weather._ Annabeth looked with pride at the camp she helped design. She especially loved how none of the cabins matched. She was also searching for someone in particular. Not seeing him, she jogged into camp and made a beeline toward the Athena cabin. The people who had just arrived today waved, but those who stayed yearlong and the people who had arrived a week ago just stared. She took a deep breath when she arrived in the Athena cabin, only to have more people staring at her. She caught up to Jason, who stayed 6 months at each camp.

"What's up?" She was starting to get edgy.

"'What's up'?" He sounded as though that was the most ridiculous thing anyone had ever said. "I think you need to ask Percy 'What's up.'"

"Yeah, were is he anyway?" She was still looking for him. "Oh, here he comes, never mind." She walked up to him slowly. She hadn't seen him since winter brake. He grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Hey wise girl. Are you done with Olympus yet?" He let her go.

"Not quite yet. I still have to place all of the statues the gods wanted. You'd be amazed if you how many requests I get a day, and they are always changing their minds.

"You should be by now. You've been working on it for like 5 semesters now." He was looked like he was afraid that a young godling was going to come and sweep her off her feet and carry her heart away. "The gods aren't always kind to girls." Even more people started to stare.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain. Athena has promised me protection. And besides, no godling is going to distract me from you." She kissed him despite the fact that the entire camp was nothing but stares.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack. See ya." She stalked into her cabin, eyes following her. As she walked in she threw her stuff down on her bunk and she flipped out at her siblings, who, big surprise, were staring at her. "What the heck is going on? I'm sick of being at camp and I've only been at here for 20 minutes. Why the heck is everyone staring at me?" She was breathing hard as she tore the cabin apart. "Do I have a giant pimple? Or maybe, maybe I have this giant wart right on the tip of my nose." By now she was scaring the younger campers. "Hmm? Any answers? Any? No? Than STOP STARING!" At that the cabin quickly turned away and continued nervously with their work, making sure not to even look at Annabeth. "I'm going to the big house to figure out what's going on." And so, once again, she braved the stares to find out what the heck was going on. As she jogged up to the big house, she noticed Piper scolding Percy. She was curious, but she didn't investigate. That was a mistake. As she entered the big house, she missed seeing Percy lead Piper into the woods with a definite skip in his step. She missed the campers relax at the sight of something normal.

**A/N: Yeah I know, very short. Like I said, I need help with ideas for this chapter and the next few. I you think you can help, please, review. I promise to consider every review. Thanks again.**


End file.
